Not Anymore
by slytherinrules85
Summary: Draco relives his past involuntarily. First in the Divorced Saga.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Ah, one shots. This was originally meant to be a cookie for the S.S. Leather and Libraries cookie jar, but I wanted to post it here, too. It's angsty and rather interesting. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

June 2005

"Mr. Malfoy."

He looked up from his coffee and blinked at the dark figure silhouetted by the bright sunlight. Swirling the stirrer around in the creamy caffeinated drink he replied slowly. "Yes?"

"We'd appreciate it if you would come with us," the figure said.

"Yes, well, I'm busy," he retorted. "Try back next Thursday."

"It was not a request Mr. Malfoy."

He sighed. "Fine." Raising his hand he got the check. Standing up, he peered at the figure. "Who are you, anyway-" Before he finished the sentence, everything went black.

When he woke his head was pounding like someone was trying to get out by breaking open his skull with hammers. He groaned and sat up straight. A light clicked on and he winced as he saw a one-way window across from him.

"Who _are_ you people?" he asked angrily. "And why, may I ask, have you locked me up like I am some sort of lowly criminal?"

"First off, Mr. Malfoy," a distorted voice said, "we'll ask the questions. Secondly, lowly criminals get shoved in cells. Big fishes get rooms like this."

Draco glared at them and considered making a rude gesture, just to get his feelings across, but discarded it a moment later. "Then what do you want with me?"

"Do you know Hermione Granger, Mr. Malfoy?"

_She laughed as she ran up the staircase. "Come on Draco, I have to show you this!"_

Draco blinked and shoved the image out of his mind's eye. "A bit," Draco said.

"Now, now, Mr. Malfoy, we all know that you know her. But what I and my partner want to know is how _well_ did you know her?"

_"How's your pasta, Draco?" she asked, taking a bite of her veal. He smiled and reached over to brush a wisp of hair out of her eyes. _

"_Good, love. Happy anniversary." _

"I don't have to tell you anything," Draco said, glaring at the mirror. "What may or may not have happened between myself and Hermione was years ago."

"You do have to tell us, Mr. Malfoy," the voice said, "or you will stay here. Forever."

_They walked through the gardens, looking up at the starry night, talking about the last book each of them had read. Hermione reached up and touched his cheek with the pad of her thumb, smiling at him as if he was the only person in the world. _

"_I love you," she whispered._

Draco grimaced. "Why do you want to know?" he asked. "It was years ago."

"It was two years ago, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco stood up and paced for a moment. "Fine. If it will get me out of here, I'll tell you. She left, me, all right? She left me for Weasley. Are you happy, you bastards?" He picked up the chair and swung it at the mirror. "I LOVED HER AND SHE LEFT ME! PACKED HER BAGS AND WENT." The mirror cracked, but he kept swinging.

"Mr. Malfoy! Mr. Malfoy!" the voice said, over and over, trying to quell Draco. But he ignored them and kept swinging until the glass shattered, falling all over everything.

His hair was in disarray, as were his clothes. A thin steak of blood ran down his cheek from where a piece of glass cut him. But none of this made him look away.

Behind the glass were Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"Let me out," he grated out.

"Draco-" Hermione started.

"Leave off, Granger," he said, struggling to keep his temper in check. "You were the one to leave, not me."

"Malfoy, all she wants is to talk," Harry said. "Just hear her out."

"Oh, I should hear her out?" Draco spat. "This from the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Drive-A-Wedge-Between-Us, eh? And what happened to Wonder Weasel, hmm? Where's he now?"

"That's what I'm trying to-"

"Look, Granger," he said. "I don't want to talk to you. I did once, but when I came home to find divorce papers on the bed with your signature already on them, I got the hint that I may have been used. I guess you'd had your fill. Is that what happened with Weasley? You loved him and then left? Poor bloke. And now you've moved on to Potter. Have at it, then. But leave me the hell alone." He turned and walked over to the door and tried it. It was unlocked, so he opened it and started out.

"Draco. You have a son," Hermione said as the door was halfway closed. He stopped and reentered the room.

"I _what_?" he said. "You have an affair with Weasley and leave me for him and you tell me _I_ have a son?" Hermione looked taken aback at his words. "Yes, I knew why you left me. I tried to ignore it, Granger. I _tried_ to reach out to you, God _knows_ I tried, but you didn't want me to. I suppose," he said bitterly, "that night in Madrid was 'for old time's sake', wasn't it?" Hermione nodded mutely. "Well, considering you left two weeks later, I figured as much. So what happened? Weasley find out that the kid wasn't his, so he left you?" Once again, Hermione nodded. Draco snorted. "What comes around goes around, Granger. I'll have my lawyer contact yours about joint custody. Good bye, Granger."

With that, Draco turned around to leave again when Hermione called to him, "Draco, no! I- I love you!"

He half-turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I loved you once, Hermione," he told her. "But not anymore." This time, when he turned to leave, he ignored her when she called after him. And when the door clanged shut behind him, Hermione broke down into tears and had to be supported by Harry.


End file.
